


Choice of Words

by Megan_is_MIA



Series: D w D Drabbles [2]
Category: Dance with Devils (Anime), Dance with Devils (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_is_MIA/pseuds/Megan_is_MIA
Summary: The angel of death says a dirty word and gets kissed by the spider-demonWoohuh!





	Choice of Words

Urie was enjoying a quiet moment in his garden until his alone time was cut short by the sound of something being broken. He got up to investigate and found the source of the noise to be Azrael on his hands and knees. In front of Azrael was a long tray and ten or so broken clay pots. 

“Oh fuck me!” Azure cursed mostly to himself unaware Urie was behind him. 

“Oh?” Urie cooed, stepping out of the bushes and making Azrael whirl around to face him. 

“H-hey! That wasn’t an invitation!” Azure spluttered out looking up at Urie with arms folded. Urie ignored Azrael’s outburst and instead walked closer. “I mean it! Leave me alone!” Azure stammered and started scooting backwards to the best of his abilities. 

Urie squatted down in front of Azrael humming softly and grinning “Are you sure about that?” he spoke in a low voice lifting Azrael’s chin at the same time. 

“Positive!” Azure forced out trying to stop the pink in his cheeks from spreading. Urie didnt say another word opting to instead lean in so his nose was brushing against the angel’s nose.

“I think you’re lying my dear Anhinga” Urie whispered and pecked Azrael’s lips playfully and backing off. The angel resumed his retreat backwards until he was able to get into the air and fly off dignity in shreds.

Urie allowed the angel to escape and laughed quietly to himself taking pride in his minor conquest. Perhaps next time he could get the angel to stay put for longer...

THE END


End file.
